Running
by rachiexo
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is being chased and he doesn't know who is chasing him, all he knows is they aren't human. Soon enough Stiles will find himself in a tough position between Alpha Derek and some old friends. How will the pack react when they find out about the newest recruits and can they be trusted. Will they newbies be able to handle Alpha Derek and do they have ulterior motives.
1. Old Enemies become New Friends

He was running through the woods, and yes he was tripping a lot! What else would you expect from Stiles. What was unusual you ask, well Stiles Stilinski hadn't ran since he broke his foot in eighth grade PE. Also what was unusual was he was outrunning them, or so he thought. The monsters clawed at his heels making Stiles throw his feet forward as he let out a yelp, slamming into the ground. "Balls…" Stiles huffed as he cradled his scrapped knees. "Jackson… What. Are. You. Doing." The teen in question replied with a menacing grin. "I must admit watching you run like that is quite amusing, I don't know how you manage to stay on my lacrosse team." He chuckled quite happy with himself.  
"Why the _hell_ did you need to scratch me, those are going to scar!" Stiles yelled.  
"I didn't scratch you, do I look like an IDIOT!" Jackson's eyebrows pulling together in a frown. Stiles only answered with a smug grin, of course Jackson couldn't admit it when he got a bit too 'wolfy' he thought to himself. Suddenly Jackson's face went blank and his eyes glowed yellow, as a growl escaped from his lips. "We aren't alone… Are we?" squeaked Stiles. The glowing red eyes that were bored into Stiles' memories suddenly re-appeared. "The alpha twins."

He woke up, although it was pitch black so Stiles presumed he was dead. The scratches on his ankles starting to sting and his neck sore. Surely enough he couldn't be dead how could he feel pain if he were dead. "I have to be alive, God wouldn't let me walk around Heaven with bleeding ankles, would he?" A quick gasp escaped Stiles as he had an epiphany. "What if I'm in Hell! It would explain the darkness, no windows aye?" He mumbled, obviously his sarcasm didn't die with him. As soon as the sentence escaped he heard the chuckling, identical but coming from two different directions, two different people. "Yep, definitely in Hell." He breathed almost forgetting he was speaking aloud.  
"If you stop rambling maybe we will turn on the lights." It had to of been Ethan, he was always the talker out of the twins. "Maybe if you ask me _nicely_ I won't make my big, bad alpha _kill_ the both of you." Trying to keep his heartbeat steady around two alpha werewolves with a terrible sense of humour was quite the challenge, Stiles only hoped he wasn't giving away all his trade secrets when he gave them both a confident smile still without knowing where exactly they were standing. "Well, I guess you will just have to see in the dark… Too bad you don't have night vision like us, if only you were one of us." Snickered one of the twins, he still didn't know so he would just have to assume it was still Ethan. Suddenly a pair of fangs tickled up the right side of his neck, slowly tracing his throat down to his collar bone resting in the perfect spot you would expect to be bitten. Stiles gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as tears pricked his eyes. He suddenly regained control of his emotions and sarcasm managed to find it's way back to his mouth. "I wonder which of you Derek will kill first, either way you will both feel it. Pain transference is a bitch like that." The alphas must not of thought this through because both of them suddenly froze, the one about to bite down going tense and slowly withdrawing himself from Stiles' throat. Ah yes, even just the name Derek Hale could save him, or so he thought.

His eyes fluttered open, the blinks becoming solid and a crease on his brow forming. He was now tied to a chair… _Great._ It was still pitch black, either that or he had gone completely blind. He left that worry to brew a second too long. "Finally you decided to join us again. Good nap?" Snapped Aiden. He knew it was Aiden because Ethan never lost his cool, or at least he never showed it. "So to what do I owe this hospitality." Honestly Stiles' last words would definitely be something sarcastic. The twins seemed to ponder the thought and Stiles was honestly beginning to question how they had gotten this far in life maybe they only had half a brain each. He had read tons of stories on conjoint twins, connected at various limbs, maybe these knuckle heads were connected at the brain. "You think you're so much smarter than everyone don't you. Maybe Derek won't care that _we_ have you now." Okay that one definitely hit somewhere sensitive. "What I hope you didn't think we would let you go, did you?" Wait what! "Anger Stiles? Well isn't that a new smell coming from you. Normally it's just fear and self-pity." Okay now the twins were finishing each others sentences so he let out a fake but well portrayed yawn acting as if the last two sentences didn't hurt. Maybe he would take up a career in Hollywood _if_ he got out of this _alive_. His chair was suddenly pushed back and Stiles almost braced for the fall, not regretting his almost reaction when the chair was held in place, someone suddenly breathing in his face. He scrunched up his nose, "Sorry would you like a mint?" Yep, he would definitely be going to Hollywood after this. "Okay Ethan cut the crap." Called Aiden, confirming his thoughts in identifying the identical twins… In the dark. Maybe he was better at this than Lydia or Danny would ever admit. Ethan sighed. The lights flickering on and Stiles almost having an epileptic fit at the sudden new sensation of sight. He was in a warehouse. Haha werehouse! Maybe stand-up comedy in Hollywood! He thought. Heavy machinery around him and the smell of lead gave him no clue as to his whereabouts. He was definitely not in Beacon Hills, there wasn't a building this size anywhere in the town except for the hospital, Beacon Hills High School and the newly rebuilt Hale house. Derek! He remembered, his one shot as getting out of this place. Scott wasn't much of a hope considering he was probably making-out with Alison. _Ew!_ He snapped out of that thought quick only to find both alpha twins now standing in front of him with puzzled looks. "Do you always think that much? Wait, I don't even care." Said Aiden rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we want in the pack." Ethan stated matter of factly. Stiles could not help his jaw dropping and his mouth resembling that of a fish. "You, what?!" He shouted. Aiden rolling his eyes again. "We _said_ …" Only to be cut off by Stiles shaking his head.  
"I heard you," Head still shaking, a hundred thoughts overloading his brain. "No! The answer is no." He sat there for a minutes the twins still waiting, obviously they were waiting for a different response. "You tried to kill me… _Twice!_ Plus packs don't work with two alphas, well three if you even count as different people. Do you not remember last time you guys were in a pack, it also had multiple alphas. Remember we killed them all, except you two and I'm regretting that now. Or what about the pack before that remember? _You killed them all!_ I wouldn't say you guys have good experience in a pack. Believe it or not our pack doesn't kill each other!" Basically screaming Stiles' eyes were doing the crazy thing he does whenever someone gives him too much caffeine. "Exactly, that's why we want in your pack, it's not some massive power competition. Plus we already solved the multiple alpha problem, you're right it doesn't work with multiple." Stiles just scoffed them both. "Are you kidding me! You plan on killing Derek! I might just call Ikenhouse, tell them to make you guys a room up. Hey, they might even put in bunkbeds!" Okay so maybe he should tone down the sarcasm towards alpha werewolves but sarcasm is Stiles' only form of defence. " _We will_ become betas." Replied Aiden, actually seeming calm for once. Stiles couldn't stop the hysteria that suddenly found him in physical pain. "You two… Betas! That is the best joke I've ever heard!" If it was effecting Ethan Stiles wouldn't know, but his twin couldn't help but wince at the word _'beta' ._ "We need you to convince Derek to let us into the pack. It's not even that we would be in danger without a pack, after all we still are alphas. We would give all that power up just to be in your pack. We aren't trying to pull anything here Stiles, we're done being other peoples' puppets. We want what you have… _Family._ " Stiles couldn't deny how truthful the twins seemed. Everything they said was genuine and Stiles didn't trust just anybody. Then he thought it and could't stop himself questioning them, "Wait why ask me, why not Derek, the alpha. After all he is the one who decides this not me. Unless I'm a bargaining chip… _Please_ tell me I'm not a bargaining chip…" The alphas looked at his as if he was completely clueless.  
"Don't tell us you don't know," There was a pause, the alphas looked at each other Ethan's eyes widening at Aiden as if he was about to say something off-limits. "Let's just say you have a _voice,_ when it comes to making decisions within the pack." Okay now Stiles was confused by the obvious cover-up. He knew it meant something he just didn't know what, he would definitely be asking Derek this later. Now he knew he wasn't in any danger unless he did something to really piss off the twins he kept flicking his eyes from the twins to the rope binding him to the chair. Damn couldn't they take the hint? "Maybe untie me considering I have the tiniest feeling I can't outrun you guys and I'll think about it." The twins suddenly looking at him wide eyed with hope. "Really! You'll consider taking us in? It would mean so much Stiles. We would do anything. _Anything!"_ They both repeated in sync. "How about we start with untying Stiles from the chair before he changes his mind," As fast as he said it he was untied and standing up. "Thanks. Look I'll think about it and talk to my big, bad alpha okay? I do trust you guys at the moment but if you do anything to my pack, _I will kill you both! I have werewolves and I'm not afraid to use them!"_ The boys just shared a well-known smirk.


	2. Time to Explain

"STILES!" Roared Derek before he was even out of his Jeep. Lucky the Hale house was in the middle of the Beacon Hill's preserve otherwise the neighbours would not be happy. Derek wearing his famous 'I am going to rip your throat out, with my teeth' look. Not to mention the t-shirt that was non existent! Shirtless Derek either meant Derek wanted to show of his chiseled body to Stiles or he had been running. So I wonder why he had been running. Oh no… He was looking for Stiles. Oh my God! Stiles forgot about the pack meeting two hours ago. His phone was at home, the rest of the pack is probably still out looking for him. They probably thought he was kidnapped! _Wait. He was kidnapped._ Thank the lord he has an excuse other than 'I fell asleep', 'I got lost' or Stiles' favourite 'I thought it was cancelled this week?' None of which ever make it past a bunch of werewolves who can hear it when someone lies. He then realised Derek wasn't there anymore, he was at Stiles' feet sniffing his ankles and taking the horizontal scratch marks. _Whoops._ "I can explain…" Derek slowly stood back up his eyebrows knitting together and his growling making Stiles' hold his breath. "I-I fell?" He stuttered. _Why did he even try._ Before he knew it he was thrown over the alpha's shoulder and being carried into the house. Derek stopped in the living room and Stiles turned his head to come face to face with his best friend. "Hey there Scott. Please ask big, bad alpha to sit me down. Also please explain carrying people over your shoulder is not how you treat pack." Scott just glared. Scott never gets mad at Stiles, well actually he always does but it's more of a 'you're an idiot' kinda mad not a 'I might just let Derek Hale kill you' kind. He then noticed the rest of the pact in the room. Boyd in one armchair with Erica sitting on his lap looking perfectly evil, while Jackson was standing leaning up against the wall also with a 'I might just let Derek Hale kill you' kinda look on his face. Bless Isaac the little angle looking concerned on the couch the only one not thirsty for blood right now. Then Scott decided to also sniff Stiles' still stinging ankles before shooting a look at Derek with his eyes glowing. "I told you it was them." Gloated Jackson. Stiles' vision going blurry as the blood rushed to his head.

"Okay how about you put me down and I shall tell you all the lovely story." Derek just walked to the couch paused a few seconds then carefully laid Stiles down. Stiles didn't miss the hurt expression on Derek's face. Definitely something for his to overthink later.

About twenty minutes and a few awkward glances later Stiles realised they were waiting for him to explain. Stiles shifting around on the couch where he was now sitting looked at Derek who now raised a eyebrow. "I might just grab some water and a snack, I'm feeling a bit tired," Derek just growled "Okay so maybe I will just stay tired." Jackson rolled his eyes for the third time in ten minutes. "Hmm where should I start… Okay so I was going for a run in the woods. Erica before you say it yes I do exercise on occasion. When I got lost, A good reason to never try exercise again. Hmm anyway, so then I was being chased and I was going pretty fast for, well, me. Then I ran into Jackson who I thought was joking and chasing me, turns out it was the alpha twins anyway so I talked to them for a bit, yeah. I came here after." Derek eyed him suspiciously. Even thought he wasn't disclosing a lot of the story he _technically_ wasn't lying, a good trick Stiles developed from being friends with werewolves. He would tell Derek about the twins request but not till later when everyone else wasn't there. He did need to think about it a bit more but so far he couldn't come up with any bad reasons the twins would want to join the pack and they seemed pretty truthful earlier. "So are you going to tell us why there are claw marks all over your ankles!" Fumed Derek. "I told you I was running fast and I didn't know who was following me. Calm down. It wasn't my fault!" Snapped Stiles.

"I can't believe you would go running in the woods of all places!" Growls Derek loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well I thought being less than 1km from _your_ house I would be safe!" Stiles didn't realise he was screaming until he saw Isaac flinch. Wow he was a asshole sometimes. It did not help to see the pained look on Derek's face. Stiles just stormed upstairs. He didn't realise till he got to the top of the stairs that he didn't live here. It was Derek's house, he just walked into the first room he saw and slammed the door. _Real mature Stiles._ He began to look a round the bedroom. It must've been a guest room. A huge guest room! With a walk in robe, and an ensued the size of Stiles' room. Maybe Stiles should've into this house jeez. The room was a light grey and there was a four-poster bed in the centre made out of mahogany, matching to the rest of the furniture. King bed, desk, chest of drawers and bedside tables all mahogany. The bedcover was navy blue with white grey and blue cushions. Stiles just jumped back onto the bed, yep definitely fit for a king. Or Stiles. Stiles could see himself living in this room. The bed was so comfy Stiles kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers.

He woke up and it was dark. _Oh no he thought, the twins got me again._ It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the small amount of light peeking through the curtains. He was still in that guest room, in a previously pristine bed, in Derek Hale's house. _He was dead meat._ He quickly pulled his shoes on, wincing at the pain on his ankles regretting the shoes. He creeped down the stairs only to come face to face with Derek in the kitchen. _Definitely dead._ "Hey Derek…" Well that sounded stupid. The bemused look on Derek's face said it all. "Did you sleep well?" It was weird Derek sounded totally sincere. Leaving Stiles lost for words. _For the first time in his whole life._ "…Look and I'm sorry about before. You were right you should have been safe here." Now Stiles was definitely confused and once again lost for words. "Earlier…" Derek suggested, trying to jog Stiles' memory. "When you were running… In the woods. Look, you were right, I should have been here. I should have been protecting you." With Derek making more sense Stiles finally joining in the conversation. "Oh, right… Jogging. Wait, been here? What you don't think I can protect myself?" Stiles obviously hurt by the alphas accusations glared at said alpha before he realised he had no way of protecting himself hence why he now had bruised and shredded ankles. "No no I didn't mean that! I just… I-I should've been there, I should've, I should've been able to, do something." Stiles was once again confused by Derek, why did he care so much? Then he remembered Stiles was pack. Derek had to protect his pack, it wasn't because he felt like he needed to, he had to it was his wolf. That's when Stiles registered it, "Are you, are you making pasta?" Derek automatically turned back to the pot on the stove. "Well I thought you might want some food, you had a big day. Then you can tell me what those… Twins did to you, I want to know what they said to you. I want to know everything." Derek said as calm as ever. I sat up at the breakfast bench. Derek put down a bowl of the pasta and a fork, looking at me with anticipation. God, the tastiest thing I have ever had. Then he opened the oven and I could smell the garlic bread. "Mmmmm yes!" He froze and within a minute went back to what he was doing.

The food was amazing so for about ten minutes I just sat there patting my tummy, which was very happy. Derek couldn't keep the chuckles in, it was weird to see him laugh but something I could _definitely_ get used to. "You should crash here tonight," I just looked at him. "Stiles, that wasn't a question. You are way too tired to drive all the way home." But the thing was I wasn't even _that_ tired and it wasn't a far drive but then I remembered how comfortable my nap was in the guest bed and I was all ready nodding along sleepily.


	3. Sour Wolf

**Derek's POV**

Ok as much as I hate to admit it Lydia was right. The new bed sheets did make me sleep better, although this is the first night with them on, I could tell the difference when I slept well. I could already tell I had slept in later than usual and I had almost completely forgotten about Stiles staying over last night after the late pack meeting. Which still doesn't explain why he was laying there asleep when I rolled over. _Stiles Stilinski_ asleep in _my bed_. I definitely don't remember him being there when I went to sleep and don't remember inviting him to sleep in my bed. Sure I offered him to _stay_ in my house, but not in my bed. This was going to be an interesting conversation when he woke up. He just looked so drained and tired I couldn't wake him up so I left him to rest.

I got up trying my best not to wake Stiles as I left to go running. I am definitely a morning person myself, I'm not sure what it is about the mornings maybe the fact that it's a whole new day and I'm never in a rush. That's the beauty of working for yourself, you can sit and take your time having breakfast without a need to be somewhere.

It was now 8:23 when I got pack to the house. I could still hear Stiles sleeping upstairs so I used the ensuite in the guest bedroom as not to wake him. He was still asleep when I got out the shower so I took it as my only chance to slip back into my bedroom and find clothes to wear for today. As soon as I started look through my drawers he woke up. I turned around to find him staring at me confused as hell, only then did I remember I was wearing nothing but a towel around my waist. "Sorry I just got back from a run, I had a shower." I started, I don't even know why I felt a need to explain. Stiles didn't even reply for the first time ever. "So are you going to explain why you decided to sleep in my bed?" I challenged, trying to get some sort of an explanation. There was a pause and I could smell the sudden horror and realisation Stiles was feeling. He waited a second and before stuttering, "This is y-your r-room? That explains a lot. I thought this was a guest room." "Well now you know it's not. Still it doesn't explain why you're in my bed." I replied with a smug grin.  
He rolled his eyes, "Well last night when you were already asleep I came in here thinking it was a guest room and I didn't even realise you were in the bed. But then you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave." My face dropped. His heartbeat was steady, Stiles wasn't lying, I wouldn't let him leave? God I will never live this down. I just left the room without saying anything, I wasn't even sure what I could say without sounding like either a pedophile or a total dick.

When Stiles came downstairs there was another wave of confusion but I could smell relief. "You uhh… Made pancakes?"

"Yeah um, it's okay if you're not hungry." I looked up hopeful.

"No I'm starving." He said way too eager, I could tell he was lying but I let it slip.

That's when Isaac came in, Jackson and Erica in tow.

"Pancakes! Derek you never cook, wait. Stiles?" Isaac just looked in between Stiles and I, Erica copying him.

Jackson just glared, "So Derek anything you wanna tell…" I shut him up with a growl and flash of my red eyes. "Erica drive Stiles home, when he's finished." With that I walked into the training room.

Two minutes later the door flung open. Scott.

 **Stiles POV**

I stood behind Scott not sure if I was hiding from Scott or Derek or both. We stood there in the doorway to the training room for what felt like hours. I was only a mere human and I could smell the tension in the air. Scott grabbed my arm pulling me into the room, and slammed the door. "Dude! Werewolf strength, I'm not a rag-doll!" The glowing eyes told me to shut up. I turned away to avoid Scott's eyes only to find Derek's even scarier looking alpha eyes. "Scott what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Dude I've been looking for you for hours! You weren't at home when I went over this morning and I freaked out! Your dad was working and had no idea where you were. I looked everywhere; the library, school, the lacrosse field and I even called mum at the hospital incase you were hurt. Dude, I was really worried."  
"Scott, I'm sorry I should've called you to say I was staying here, I forgot." I replied feeling like shit after freaking Scott out.

"You're right. You should have, now I need to speak to Derek, alone." Taking a minute to register what had just happened I walked out, turning to close the door, making eye contact with Derek for a brief second. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The drive home in Jackson's car was silent. Even Erica didn't have anything to say, talk about awkward. It felt like I had broken some unspoken rule and everyone was either angry or felt sorry for me. What is going on? I got out the car and went straight inside, Dad wasn't home yet, thank God. The mess I call my room was… messy. Not messy like Stiles messy, messy like someone had broken in through the window looked through every draw and cupboard trying to find something. Hmmm… Wonder who would do such a thing? I seriously was going to start locking my window if Scott kept doing that. You see Scott's a werewolf with heightened senses, including smell so he has no reason to search through my stuff when he doesn't know where I am. I mean, it's not like I could hide under the bed. That's when my phone buzzed. Text message.

From: Derek :(

Well I just got in trouble…

To: Derek :(

Sorry!

From: Derek :(

I didn't know Scott was such a mother.

To: Derek :(

You only say that because you're a Sour Wolf.

No reply… Hope I didn't hit a non-existent feeling. Derek is just annoyed because Scott and I are such good friends.

From: Derek :(

Pack meeting tomorrow 3:15pm.


	4. Don't Mess with the Banshee

The coffee is all over my pants and I refuse to admit it looks like vomit. I roll open the heavy metal door, of course it's 3:11 and I'm still the last person to turn up. "Did you puke on yourself, is that why you're late?" Jackson snickered.  
"Okay for starters you can already tell it's coffee with your super wolf smelling abilities…" I retort.  
"Jesus Stiles, tall mocha, four sugars and an extra shot? How do you even sleep?" Said Isaac, eyes wide, looking incredibly confused and not mocking in the slightest.  
I sighed. "Easy, I don't sleep. How would you even know what size it was, you're wrong anyway." I folded my arms, and rolled my eyes. Here we go. Jackson cut him off. I half expected him to end the conversation, but no, instead he laughed, "Well with the amount of crap on your pants I hope it's a tall coffee and not something else, hahaha."  
I clenched my fists, "For your information I actually bought coffees for everyone and one tray accidentally spilt on me, the other in my passenger seat. I was just trying to do something nice okay." Completely done with the argument I admitted defeat and walked over to sit next to Lydia on the couch.

Derek entered, "Well now you idiots wasted 10 minutes arguing over coffee can we start." Glaring at me. How to get in the bad book, I thought, piss of Derek in the first 10 minutes. G _lare count, 1._ Finally taking in my surroundings it hit me, "Where are we? Seriously. We normally have meetings at Derek's, why are we in a room that looks like someone died in it?"  
" _Um_ Stiles, this is Derek's _new_ loft." Said Lydia, almost a whisper. I froze and slowly tilted my head to look at Derek. _Glare count, 2._ A thousand things rushing through my head, "Actually I quite like the furniture and the um, the… door?" _Glare count, 3._ I decide to stop talking and avoid all eye contact. Lydia broke the silence "Someone please remind me why Erica, Boyd, Alison and Scott aren't here or why they aren't in trouble for not being here."  
"Because some people actually have sex more than once a week." Said Jackson, sitting on the armchair opposite to Derek's. Lydia stiffened and inhaled deeply.  
Isaac laughed, "Haha, Stiles doesn't!"  
"I'm on my period Jackson! Shut the hell up!" Yelled Lydia ignoring Isaac's remark. Everyone in the room went into awkward, no eye contact, pretend you didn't hear mode.

Derek got up from his chair and went through the doorway opposite the front door. I followed bored and wanting to see this totally horror-movie-set looking loft. We walked into a really nice kitchen, brand new, modern and white themed kitchen. "So what's the real reason half the pack isn't here?" I said sitting at the breakfast bar picking up an apple. "Well, Scott is still annoyed with me and Erica and Boyd are probably having sex." Derek said casually picking up his coffee and walking back to his armchair. Hmm, I walked back out to the living room as well.  
"You know Isaac, I actually have sex very often." Derek choked on his coffee. Everyone started laughing.  
"We can hear when you lie, moron." Laughed Jackson.  
"Not to mention the smell, as if that's ignorable." Isaac added.  
"Wait, what smell?" I said confused.  
"Come on, I'm not even a werewolf and I've heard about it." Lydia answered.  
"All virgins have this _smell._ " Said Jackson. I rolled my eyes.  
"He's not joking," Added Isaac, "It's like when we wolf-out and smell food."  
"So I smell like a delicious pizza to you?" I said confused.  
"More like a fuzzy little bunny, asking to be eaten." Taunted Jackson.  
"You want to _eat_ me!" I shrieked. Standing up and backing towards the door as Jackson's grin grew feral. Backing into a wall.  
"Okay, I think that's enough play time." Said the wall I figured to be Derek.  
"Yeah Jackson no playing with your food." Joked Isaac. I was no longer pressed up against Derek and sat back down next to Lydia.

About 10 minutes later we had started the pack meeting, which meant Isaac and I talking about the new Batman movie, Derek reading in his armchair and Lydia gossiping to Jackson. Derek had his glasses on which look so good I'm honestly considering either stealing them for myself or glueing them to him.

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKK!"

The high pitched scream was deafening. I fell to the floor covering my ears. Only when it stopped did I turn to look at Lydia and notice Jackson on the floor leaning against the wall and then I noticed the Jackson-sized impact hole in the wall above him. I turn to Lydia shocked. "He called me fat." She said arms folded and shrugging.  
"So you smashed all my windows?" Said Derek angrily.

"Dude! Don't mess with the banshee." I told Jackson.

*Authors note:

Hey guys this was just meant to be a fun, short chapter sorry I haven't posted in a month but I've been so busy with school assignments. I know there wasn't any fluff in this chapter but I promise there will be more Sterek next chap! Please fav and follow, there will be a scene in the next few chapters. Please pm or leave a review about anything you want me to put in. I will be taking votes for which couple should get the first non-Sterek sex scene, dw there will be PLENTY of Sterek! I'm also introducing an oc in a few chapters so stay tuned and get ready for more of the twins.

Vote:

Scott + Alison  
Isaac + Peter  
Ethan + Danny  
Aiden + Lydia  
Jackson + Lydia  
Derek + other  
Stiles + other  
or any other pair you can think of just vote in the reviews or pm me.

I'll post this week!  
Love you guys xx


End file.
